Es Diferente
by BlackAthena66
Summary: Lo Amaba, pero necesitaba comprobar solamente Una cosa, sus temores le llevaron fueron de la Aldea, pero en su partida, Naruto intentó detenerla, y con el corazón en la mano, partió tras Sasuke, Es Diferente, encontró lo que buscaba, si..Lo Amaba.Na*Sk*Ss


Único Capitulo.

Han pasado dos años desde que se fue, no entiendo él por qué sigo pensando en él, se supone que ya lo eh superado, a él y al tonto amor que sentía por lo que era, pero eso fue antes, ahora es diferente, diferente…

¡Sakura-chan! –me detuve al escuchar su voz, suspiré y esbocé una sonrisa, tal y como pasó hace dos años, cuando Sasuke-Kun se marchó, solo que esta vez…era diferente.

Naruto…- murmuré mientras me di la media vuelta, ahí estaba con su zorruna mirada, bajé la mirada y luego le miré…

¿A dónde…a donde vas Sakura-chan? –preguntó mi rubio amigo, con la voz temblorosa.

Naruto yo…- quise explicarle, decirle y gritarle que me iba de la aldea, en busca del Sasuke-Kun pero… pero yo, no podía.

Por qué era…diferente, esta vez era diferente.

¡No voy a dejarte ir Sakura-chan! –escuché el grito de Naruto, me quedé atónita al verlo llorar, empuñó sus fuertes manos, me cubrí la boca para no soltar un sollozo ¡no quería llorar! Pero por dentro… estaba muriendo.

Naruto por favor…yo…

¡Es por el Teme! ¡¿verdad? –sus ojos ahora estaban temblorosos, yo sabía que estaba sufriendo.

¡Naruto! –le llamé, él solo bajó la mirada.

Lo siento… pero no puedo dejarte ir Sakura-chan…No te conviertas en lo que Sasuke-teme eligió convertirse… un traidor…

No contesté, me quité la mochila de los hombros y la dejé en el suelo, con la idea de marcharme aún en la cabeza, Naruto volteo a verme de nuevo, sus azules ojos reflejaban mi rostro…

tengo que irme… pero volveré, lo prometo.- le contesté mientras me acercaba a él.

Llévame contigo.- me pidió Naruto, me quedé inmóvil, me estaba pidiendo que me lo llevara conmigo, así como yo sé lo pedí a Sasuke hace ya dos años.

No.- contesté secamente, escuché unos segundos después un ruido seco, Naruto de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.

¡¿por qué…? ¡ ¿pero por qué Sakura-chan? –me gritó, yo tragué saliva pesadamente, había un gran nudo en mi garganta.

¡Naruto…!

¡ ¿por qué siempre prefieren a Sasuke-baka? ¡Sakura-chan! ¡ ¿por qué siempre me has hecho aún lado? – aquello me dolió, y sabía el por qué, Naruto tenía razón, siempre había puesto a Sasuke-Kun primero que a nadie… incluso antes que a mi misma…

Lo siento mucho… lo siento… ¡perdóname Naruto, perdóname! – grité mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y le abrazaba por el cuello, no pude resistirme a llorar, sentía las frías lagrimas de Naruto en mi hombro, le había hecho demasiado daño y ahora no sabía como recompensarlo, pero tenía que marcharme, tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba comprobar algo.

Sakura-chan…- murmuró mi nombre junto con aquel sufijo que siempre acompañaba mi nombre desde su garganta… desde su corazón.

Volveré…- le murmuré al oído mientras me ponía de pie.

¡Sakura-chan No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡ ¿por qué siempre termino perdiendo…? – pero lo interrumpí…

Le besé… es… chistoso, le robé el primer beso a Naruto… suspiré mientras despegaba mis labios de los de él, eran calidos y suaves, como siempre había soñado que serían los besos de Sasuke, pero esos jamás tuve la oportunidad de tocar, no nací para besar a Sasuke y eso yo ya lo sabía desde hace mucho.

Volveré… lo juro por mi vida que volveré, Naruto.- le dije mientras me daba la media vuelta.

Sa…Sakura-chan…- escuché que murmuraba mi nombre, pero aún así, no me volví…

Gracias Naruto…Gracias.- y partía de ahí, no quería verlo de nuevo, al menos no hasta que volviera a ver a Sasuke-Kun…

¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! –escuché una vez más su grito desgarrador pronunciar mi nombre, toqué mi boca, el lugar donde hace rato estuvieron posados los labios de Naruto… mi querido Naruto.

Recogí la mochila y me dispuse a marcharme, en busca de una respuesta que tanto estaba esperando, quise voltear tantas veces que ya no recuerdo la cantidad, quise arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo pero… ¡si de verdad quería ser feliz, entonces tenía que encontrar a Sasuke-Kun!

Encontrar a Sasuke-Kun…

Encontrarlo… descansé un poco después de dos días sin parar, sabía que Tsunade-sensei estaría buscándome y no podía darme el lujo de volver sin una respuesta.

Tomé algo para comer y beber y eso fue más que suficiente, me recosté sobre el húmedo césped y cerré los ojos, pero aquella mirada azulada me perseguía, me atormentaba ¿por qué me pasaba esto? Después de un rato de luchar contra la imagen de Naruto en mi cabeza, me puse de pie y recogí mis cosas, no podía seguir así, no podía.

Sentía el chacra de Sasuke no muy lejos, pero también la energía de él, el Uchiha que acabó con la infancia de Sasuke y con su familia, no entendía nada, solo sabía que Itachi andaba cerca y que tenía que acabar con todo esto de una vez, ya no lo soportaba.

Y ahí estaban, en medio de un campo abierto con una barrera de árboles rodeándolos, luchaban uno contra él otro, no veía a los compañeros de Sasuke-Kun ni a Kisame, el que siempre andaba con Itachi y no me importó, me senté en el césped para observar… preguntándome si esta vez, Sasuke-Kun mataría a su hermano, me puse de pie al ver a Sasuke-Kun completamente envuelto en el Chidori, esta vez si que lo mataba… mientras un aterrador grito hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Y sin poder creerlo, pude ver a Sasuke-Kun con su mirada hacia mí…estaba enfadado ¿Qué pasaba? Me pregunté, entonces, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y unas masculinas manos posándose en mis hombros, y lo vi de reojo… Itachi tras de mi.

Sasuke se lanzó contra nosotros con su Katana envuelta en aquella electrizante técnica ¿iba a matarme junto con su hermano? No lo sabía…

Sasuke-Kun.- murmuré su nombre… después de dos años no me había atrevido a nombrarle en voz alta.

¿acaso no te importa la vida de tú excompañero, Sasuke-Kun? – escuché que Itachi preguntaba, no podía cerrar los ojos por más que lo intentaba, necesitaba ver y escuchar lo que él decía.

No.- susurró su corazón al viento, no le importaba, me sentía desgraciada pero… no era lo que yo esperaba… creí que iba a soltar el llanto.

Ah...que cruel…- escuché decir a Itachi mientras hacía presión en mis brazos, solté un gemido de dolor, me estaba lastimando.

Deja a esa molestia a un lado y ven a pelear, Itachi.- volvió hablar Sasuke-Kun, pero lo que dijo ya no me molestaba ni me hacía sentir mal… ¿acaso ya no me importaba? ¿tan bajo había llegado? No lo sé y sinceramente no necesitaba saberlo.

Sentía como me empujaban a un lado… Itachi se lanzó contra Sasuke, no entendía él por qué ¿Qué buscaba Itachi que no consiguió?

¡Ahora si tienes mucho odio, tonto hermano menor! –gritó el mayor de los Uchiha, mucho odio era lo que miraba en los ojos de Sasuke-Kun… bajé la mirada al ver aquella intensa luz azulada sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke…

Alguien había muerto.

Abrí los ojos y vi la capa de Itachi volar por los aires, mientras un chorro de sangre invadía poco a poco la verdosa hierba.

Sasuke-Kun.- volví a nombrarle…

La capa cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras que Itachi permanecía quieto, Sasuke le había atravesado el abdomen con su espada, había enviado tanta energía, que hasta la capa se había destrozado y salido a volar… Sasuke-Kun había conseguido al fin lo que tanto deseaba…

Pero esta vez, era diferente.

El cuerpo de Itachi cayó al suelo pesadamente, levantando a su paso una ola de polvo, respiraba agitadamente, me había asustado tanto misterio…

Me acerqué a Sasuke, este solamente levantó la oscura capa de Itachi y limpió su espada, para luego arrogar el pedazo de tela sobre el rostro de lo que alguna vez había sido su hermano.

¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? –me detuve al escuchar mi nombre, bajé la mirada y luego la levanté, quería verle.

Yo…- comencé a decir pero Sasuke me interrumpió.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que me dejen en paz? –preguntó.

¡pero ya has acabado con tu hermano! –grité, Sasuke no respondió, pero sus oscuros ojos me observaban.

…eres una fastidiosa… ¿y Naruto y Kakashi…? ¡Ya pueden salir de su…! –pero esta vez la que interrumpió fui yo.

Eh venido sola…- contesté mientras el viento fresco golpeaba nuestros cuerpos.

Vaya… ahora me doy cuenta… eres más tonta de lo que creí…- me espetó mientras se daba la media vuelta e intentaba marcharse, pero lo detuve por el brazo, inmediatamente paró su paso.

Sasuke-Kun…

¿ahora que…? –preguntó secamente.

Yo…

Hm.… No volveré Sakura… ni lo intentes…- comentó.

Entrecerré los ojos y esbocé una sonrisa, y dejé caer mi mano aún lado, ya sabía yo que me diría eso, pero esta vez… esta vez era diferente… muy diferente.

Yo… no venía a eso.- respondí después de un par de segundos, debí a ver impresionado demasiado a Sasuke por qué se giró hacia mí con rapidez…

Entonces… ¿para que me has buscado? –me preguntó, levanté la mirada, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar… pero no podía hacerlo… esta vez era diferente… ¡era diferente!

Solo quiero… comprobar algo…- murmuré mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el pecho, Sasuke se quedó quieto, sentía su respiración algo agitada, su abdomen subía y bajaba con pesadez, lo sentía en mi rostro, después me separé de él, pero seguía abrazándolo.

Sus orbes Negros me observaban, se mantenía firme pero su mirada estaba sobre mí, de eso estaba segura.

déjate de estupideces, Sakura.- escuché una vez más su fría voz, sonreí… sonreí triste y alegremente… y me paré sobre las puntas de mis pies…

Y le besé.

No era un beso apasionado pero era lo que buscaba, buscaba ese "algo" que siempre había soñado que sentiría cuando besara a Sasuke…y como lo esperé… no había pasado nada… me separé de Sasuke y di un paso a tras…

Sasuke-Kun estaba tan impresionado que no había notado el momento en que me alejé de él, nunca lo había visto así pero no me sorprendía…

eso es lo que estaba buscando.- le dije mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

Sakura… ¿Qué significó eso? –preguntó Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke-Kun… Yo… solo quería saber si seguía enamorada de ti.- contesté, confesando la pregunta que tanto me hacía desde hace un año.

El silencio se hizo, el viento ululaba a nuestro alrededor, mientras los árboles danzaban al compás del aire.

no me interesa… ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó…

Solo una cosa más…- dije yo mientras le veía.

¿ahora que quieres…?

¿volverás algún día a la aldea? –quería saber, necesitaba saberlo igual.

…Tal vez…- contestó mientras entrecerraba su mirada, seguro estaba pensando algo… ¿pero qué? Me pregunté, pero sacudí esa duda de inmediato.

… Sasuke-Kun…- le llamé al verlo darse la media vuelta, pude ver su mirada de reojo que me lanzaba, estaba molesto pero no me importó.

¿Qué?

No regreses.- dije mientras me daba la vuelta, no sin antes ver su perpleja mirada, sabía que aquello lo había sorprendido, pero no me importó.

Esta vez era diferente… Diferente.

Me acercaba a la entrada de la aldea, pude ver a Naruto en la entrada, había pasado una semana desde que me marché, sonreí al verle ¡Cuánto había añorado volver a verlo! Aceleré el paso y le veía más cerca, sonreía, Naruto sonreía, le ví correr hacia mí…

Y cuando la distancia no fue un problema, nos abrazamos, tan fuerte que creí romperme…

¡Sakura-chan, has regresado! – me dijo al oído.

Te lo había prometido ¿no es así? – le respondí mientras me separaba de él, pude ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Naruto, supuse que había recordado aquel beso…le tomé las mejillas con mis manos y le miré.

¿Qué fue lo que buscaste, Sakura-chan? –me preguntó Naruto, yo sonreí…

Respuestas Naruto, Respuestas…- le dije mientras sentía las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, no sollozaba, solo salían las lágrimas y es todo…

Sakura-chan…- me nombró, pero lo interrumpí besándole en la boca, el contestó inmediatamente, le abracé y me abrazó ¡cuan feliz era ahora!

Si, ahora era diferente…muy diferente…

Pero una diferencia que no me esperaba.

Te quiero, Sakura-chan.- murmuró Naruto en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba.

Y yo te quiero a ti, Naruto.- contesté, entonces, me soltó espontáneamente, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y sonrío como lo hacía normalmente.

¡Te tengo una sorpresa Sakura-chan! –gritó el rubio mientras me llevaba a la entrada de la aldea, yo solo le seguí, sentía el calor sobre mis mejillas…

¿Qué es, Naruto? –pregunté.

Primero… ¿encontraste a Sasuke-teme? –me preguntó mientras se detenía, sonreí… la aldea solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos frente a mi…

Si Naruto… lo encontré…- contesté un poco después.

Y tomó mi mano con más fuerza, yo respondí… sonreía, me sentía como una tonta pero no me importaba, Naruto correspondía mis sentimientos y era todo lo que me importaba… Hasta en ese momento.

Sakura-chan…- decía Naruto cuando una sombra comenzaba a crecer sobre la tierra, me quedé callada al verlo ahí, con ese frío semblante que siempre lo había caracterizado…pero ahora una arrogante sonrisa le adornaba la cara.

Sa…Sasuke-Kun.- murmuré al verlo frente a mí, con sus brazos cruzados y con una luminosa mirada azabache.

¡No se que hiciste Sakura-chan, pero Sasuke-teme ha regresado! – gritaba Naruto felizmente, yo bajé la mirada y luego la levanté, no tenía por qué sentirme deprimida, después de todo… Sasuke-Kun solamente sería Sasuke-Kun…

Sakura.- murmuró mi nombre, pero… algo extraño venía con aquel murmuro…

Si, esta vez era diferente… Muy diferente…

**¿FIN?**

**¿Quieren continuación o así lo dejo?**


End file.
